L105 Zephyr
|-|Basic= } |Align= } |Name = L105 Zephyr |Image = L105 Zephyr.png |Description = The L105 Zephyr fires a salvo of 105mm high-explosive rounds which are effective against both armor and personnel. |Empire = NS |Can Use = Liberator |Fire Rate = 120 |MaxDamage = 500 |MinDamage = 500 |MaxInDamage = 250/1 |MinInDamage = 50/4 |DamageType = Air To Ground Warheads, Explosive Splash |Velocity = 250 |Reload Speed = 4s |Ammunition = 6/80 |Vehicle Accuracy = 0.5 |Range = Long |Fire Modes = Automatic |Cert Cost = 875 |SC Cost = 599}} |-|PX= The L105 Zephyr is a belly weapon available for the Liberator gunship. Primarily, an anti-infantry weapon, the Zephyr is very useful for killing enemy infantry in the open. Attachments Effectiveness Ribbons and Medals With any vehicle weapon, it is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with a vehicle weapon. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the vehicle weapon. Ribbons Medals History *Game Update Number 1 **Aircraft and Phalanx Turret resistance to the following weapons has been reduced: ***L105 Zepher *Game Update Number 4 **Outer radius blast reduced from 8 to 7 meters. *April 16, 2014 Patch **Dalton and Zephyr now have different sound effects. *June 19th, 2014 Patch **The Zepher is receiving a reduction in effectiveness against infantry but will remain a more effective anti-personnel option than the Dalton due to its six round magazine and blast size. In addition, it will be receiving a small direct damage reduction to make the Dalton stand out more in that regard. **This is the Zephers intended role; A variant of the Dalton that trades some vehicle damage for being more forgiving and more effective against infantry. ***Blast damage reduced from 750 to 450 ****Direct hits now use the same damage type that the Dalton uses ***This makes the damage more comparable/consistent between the two ***Direct hit damage lowered from 1200 to 600 ****This will result in some vehicles requiring 1 to 2 more Zepher hits to destroy (except Galaxy). ***The resist and damage adjustments results in the following changes ****MAX (3 HK to 4HK) ****Flash (1HK to 2 HK) ****Harasser (4 HK to 6 HK) *****Note: This corrects an issue that the Zepher was superior to the Dalton at destroying Harassers. ****Sunderer (16 HK to 17 HK) ****Lightning (9 HK to 10 HK) ****MBT (10 HK to 11 HK) ****Phalanx (9 HK to 11 HK) ****Galaxy (12 HK to 16 HK) *****Note: TTK was previously identical between Dalton and Zepher, this provides a greater distinction ***Ammo Capacity ****Base Capacity reduced from 90 to 60 rounds ****Certified ammo capacity reduced from 18 rounds per rank to 6 rounds per rank *August 5, 2014 Update **Fixed issue where Dalton and Zepher rounds impacting a vehicle would not play the correct impact audio for the vehicle occupants. *December 18, 2014 Update **Added a longer trail the Liberator Zepher and Dalton projectiles, similar to the duster trail *May 19, 2015 Update **Zepher and Dalton will now be more visible for first person *October 24, 2016 Update **L105 Zepher PX should no longer show in the cert list for players who do not own it. *September 26, 2017 Update(D&UC) **Renamed "Zepher" to "Zephyr" for all variants. **Now on resist type 23 (Air to Ground) **Damage from 600 to 350 **Blast ***Inner Damage from 450 to 250 ***Inner Radius from 1.5 to 1 ***Outer Damage from 1 to 50 ***Outer Radius from 7 to 4 *November 20, 2017 Update **Damage from 350 to 500 **Cone of Fire max from 0.75 to 0.5 **Velocity from 200 to 250 **Recoil recovery rate from 0.175 to 20 **Dev Note: Zephyr is receiving a slight handling increase to make it more competitive in an anti-vehicle setting. The damage adjustment (pair with the A2G resistance buff,) keeps ESF at the same 4 shots to kill as it did prior to the update. Hits to kill versus MBT go from 15 to 10; Galaxy from 27 to 19; Valkyrie from 6 to 4; Liberator and Sunderer from 20 to 14; ANT from 16 to 11; and Harasser from 6 to 5 hits to kill. Category:Liberator Category:Article stubs Category:Vehicle Weapons‏‎